Heavy Presence
by HarumiLove
Summary: One shot


You guys. My first one shot. Gasp! This just randomly came to mind and I love Big Windup! and AbeXMihashi Hope You Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The night was young….and dark…and quiet. So..very….veryy….quiet. Abe sighed and tossed and turned on the floor, wrapping himself up into the comforter he was in. "Tch…" it was no use. He threw his arms up and tried to untangle himself as he thought about the situation he was in.

Of course their crazy coach would send them to such a deserted place for training. Nothing she really did surprised him anymore. Except…for those weird comments she would give him every so often. They were always about Mihashi and he didn't fully understand them. Something..about friendship…trust..blah blah blah. All he knew was how to be a good catcher and to try to keep Mihashi's spirits up – which was sometimes very easy to do. I mean, just before the trip the pitcher was feeling down about something trivial and all Abe did was buy him an ice cream cone.

Abe shook his head fast. 'No, no, no, no! Stop thinking. This is what's causing me to lose sleep.' It was close to midnight and the team was instructed to go to bed a few hours ago..but..Abe just couldn't get any sleep. The room was suffocating even though he was the only one in it – just his luck there were an odd number of people to the amount of rooms available. It all started about thinking about that damn pitcher. All he wondered was if he was sleeping. He knew Mihashi well enough, he'd like to think. And he knows that the idiot probably wouldn't be able to sleep in such a deserted place so far from home.

It was that simple thought that triggered everything. Now, he couldn't sleep – because as hard as it was to admit it his mind was filled with Mihashi and his wild actions and face expressions. Sometimes…they were actually pretty entertaining…and cute. 'Wait NO. Not cute at all!'

Abe groaned and rubbed his face with his hands as he sat up. 'Maybe….some fresh air will clear my mind.' The catcher stood up and put on some slippers before heading out of the front door. He took a deep breath in and held it before exhaling. 'Well…a lot of good that did.' Without anything resolved – and with little effort to even clear his mind – he walked back into his room quietly and thumped back down onto the bed. 'Damn.' Now the room felt even heavier…like there was a new presence. Well, there was but there was no way he could take care of _that_. At least not in a place like this. 'This is what I get for thinking about it on the way back to the room. What an idiot.'

Again, he tossed and turned but nothing was getting accomplished. The more he tried to stop thinking about Mihashi, the more he thought about the dirty blond. Closing his eyes…he asked for forgiveness and slipped his hand under his sweat pants. His warm hand grabbed his member as he continued to picture Mihashi in his mind. He thought about how hard he works, about his face expression, about the sounds he makes. Soon, his mind began to wonder what kind of faces and sound expressions Mihashi would make…if Abe was teasing him..hovering over him…licking him.

He shut his eyes tightly and continued his actions, whispering Mihashi's name. It was subtle…quiet…simple. As a short amount of time went on, the catcher began to move faster and cruder as his gasps got louder. "…M..Miha…shi…!.."

"…Yes?"

The fuck? Abe shot his eyes open and slowly…oh so slowly…turned his head to the side. There. Mihashi sat up on his elbows with sleepy half opened eyes. Looking right back at him.

"What is it…Abe?"

When the hell did he get here?! He was pretty far away…at least enough to probably not be able to tell what Abe was doing in the dark. At least, he assumed Mihashi didn't know since the other didn't do or say anything out of the ordinary. Abe turned his head back around and laid down on his back. "Nothing. Go..back to sleep." He had completely forgot that he was still holding onto his..problem..and now knowing that the pitcher was in the room was not helping the situation at all. He decided to bear through it and was about to let go when he heard something rustling.

Mihashi sat right next to Abe and hovered over him with those sleepy and cute eyes. "But…Abe you called me…right?" He rubbed his eyes. "What do you want? Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing you idiot! Go back to bed!" he tried to turn to his side.

"But..! Ab-" the dirty blond put one foot onto the floor, on top of Abe's comforter, causing him to slip and fall on top of the raven.

Abe sighed and struggled to get Mihashi off. 'This feels like a stupid romance show…' He was about to yell at the other when he saw the look on the pitcher's face. Little droplets of tears were at the corners of his eyes as his face gave a very..interesting look, with his mouth slightly open. Obviously, Mihashi was worried for Abe's sake but Abe had other thoughts about the face. It was almost the same face he pictured the blond would give if he was pleasuring him.

Then…he noticed something. Mihashi's face changed so slightly, but Abe caught it. He glanced over the boy and noticed that he was shaking some. Nothing really new there – but this was a different shaking…like a quivering of shivers. Abe was so focused on Mihashi's body that he almost failed to notice what was happening down belong. Of course, Mihashi was hovering over Abe, with both of his hands on either side of the raven's head. The pitcher's front was right in Abe's lap and with sweat pants on there was no way Mihashi couldn't feel what was going on. And it showed on his face.

Abe lifted a hand up and placed it on Mihashi's lower back, slightly pushing him closer into him. Mihashi gasped and shut his eyes slightly. "Mihashi…there was something I called you for."

The blond slightly opened his eyes as his face burned hot with embarrassment.

"I want you."

Mihashi looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment and Abe just couldn't take it anymore.

"Mihashi..you're so cute…"

The other was about to decline the compliment when Abe thrusted forward to add friction to the mix. Mihashi let out gasps and moans as Abe continued to move his hips. If the dirty blond was making these kinds of noises with all of their clothes on… Abe couldn't wait to hear what was to come. Quickly, he lifted the pitchers shirt up and off as Mihashi tried to cover his chest. Abe tried desperately not to laugh at the boy's actions. Too damn cute. He placed his hands on the boy's sides and roamed his hands over the pale skin. He reached up to toy with Mihashi's nipples and the noises he made almost sent Abe overboard. The combination of the other's moans and action of arching his back was driving him crazy. He's had this problem for far too long tonight and it was going to get solved.

Abe made a motion to Mihashi to lift his hips and he did as Abe did the same to pull his sweatpants and boxers down just enough. Next, it was Mihashi's turn and he pulled down the blond's shorts and boxers as well. Mihashi grew frantic with embarrassment and started to hide his face with his hands..the only thing he could do to save himself from dying of embarrassment. Abe smiled and gently pushed the pitcher's hands away. "You're too cute to hide. Let me see your face."

Mihashi gulped and shut his eyes tightly as Abe moved his hips again, creating an awkward…well to Mihashi..friction between them. Abe closed his eyes and imagined his pitcher touching him and stoking him. Before long both of their minds went fuzzy before Mihashi – much to his surprise – released and Abe followed soon after.

Mihashi just sat there, shaking and panted in order to try to catch his breath.

Abe sat up and cupped Mihashi's face in his hand before he kissed his pitcher softly. "Thanks…Mihashi."

The other couldn't do anything more but nod his head repeatedly with a "..Y-Yes! Abe!"

The raven smiled wide and it made the pitcher's heart thud hard in his chest.

"I'm…always..happy to help..Abe.."

The catcher didn't know if that was a hint that he would be willing to do this again or if he just genuinely wanted to help him with anything. He casted the question aside and laid back down with a plop on his comforter. He tilted his head at Mihashi and patted the blanket next to him. Mihashi hesitantly laid down next to Abe. He closed his eyes and soon was asleep.

"Mihashi…?" 'Huh…must've really tired him out.' Abe grinned and closed his eyes, hoping that he and Mihashi could continue what he feels like they created tonight.

A whole new relationship.


End file.
